KatnappeXJack
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Para mala o buena suerte de Jack Spicer, su más reciente Sheng Gong Wu termina poseyendo un poder que nunca espero. Ahora está obligado a convivir con Ashley(Katnappe) hasta encontrar una forma de solucionar las cosas.


_Xiaolin Showdown no es de mi propiedad y esta obra es sin ánimos de ninguna clase de lucho._

* * *

_**—El Gato de Jack—**_

Jack Spicer luchaba con su más reciente Wu conseguido, una estatuilla de un gato sobre una base, toda en color dorado, El Espíritu de Bastet. Sin Wuya la función del Sheng Gong Wu es un misterio para el joven villano que lo sacude y mueve de un lado a otro intentando saber cuál es su función.

"Has algo demonios" exclama frustrado el genio del mal mientras arroja la estatuilla de gato a un rincón.

Jack decide concentrar sus esfuerzos en sus JackBots y olvida el Wu. El sol comienza a asomarse por la pequeña ventana del sótano y pega en la estatuilla dorada que en un parpadeo se ilumina disparando un az de energía a Jack.

**[Una Semana después]**

Katnappe se cuela sin mucho esfuerzo en la casa Spicer, los JackBot del exterior no son un gran sistema de seguridad, al menos no sin Jack dirigiéndoles. La chica de cabello rubio analiza la casa, hace casi una semana desde la última noticia de Jack y sus Sheng Gong Wu.

Últimamente, desde que Wuya dejo a Jack "De nuevo", el villano ha tenido que recurrir a la ayuda de otros villanos, contratándolos para recuperar los Wu. Ella en especial ya ha tenido 4 contratos ese mismo mes, de los que solo 2 han salido bien, gane o pierda un Wu, Jack paga por adelantado, así que es un buen negocio.

Pero en una semana no ha escuchado nada sobre Jack, ni los demás villanos a los que suele recurrir. Pero al resto les da igual el estado del joven villano como para preguntar. Puede ser que casi tienen la misma edad o que Jack es su única fuente ingresos actual y se acerca fin de mes y la renta de su apartamento es cara o tal vez es porque después de tanto tiempo Jack es el único que parece no parecerle del todo raro sus manías con los gatos, sea cual sea la razón Katnappe es la única dispuesta a darle una visita a Jack Spicer.

Katnappe llega hasta el laboratorio/sótano de Jack sin más complicaciones que un láser detector de movimiento colocado de manera demasiado obvia y de un color carmesí muy fuerte.

"¿Jack?" pregunta la chica gato mientras entra al laboratorio, no se sorprende al ver pilas de JackBots en mal estado y las mesas llenas de diagramas, planos y herramientas electrónicas.

La atención de Katnappe la toman los lentes de Jack que se encuentran tirados en el suelo, al agacharse para recogerlos también ve la chaqueta de Jack en el suelo, un pequeño bulto se mueve debajo de la tela negra y Katnappe se prepara para una trampa.

Lo que sale de debajo de la chaqueta no es lo que esperaba, es solo un pequeño gatito de pelaje blanco, debajo de sus ojos rojos tiene marcas negras y entre sus orejas lleva un pequeño mechón de cabello rojizo.

La pequeña criatura bosteza y Katnappe nota el pelaje del rostro del gato, un polvo naranja cubre pequeñas partes. La villana se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y estirando su brazo para tomar al pequeño animal que en su pánico intenta escapar inútilmente.

Katnappe es más rápida y atrapa al pequeño gato con una sola mano. El pequeño termina entre los brazos de Ashley la cual rasca la barriga del pequeño animalillo.

"Mira esta cosita, no sabía que Jack tuviera una mascota y mucho menos un gatito tan adorable" exclama con un tono dulce y mimoso. El pequeño gato maúlla en un intento desesperado por hablar.

/¡Suéltame Ashley! Soy Jack, el estúpido Sheng Gong Wu de…/ para Katnappe los desesperados maullidos del pequeño gato no son más que maullidos muy tiernos.

"¿Cómo te llamas pequeña ternurita?" Pregunta Katnappe como si el gato le fuera a contestar, Jack se sonroja en su cabeza, tan rara como es la situación, ninguna chica le había llamado así antes "Te llamare Jackie"

El pequeño gato maúlla de nuevo intentando comunicarse /¿Por qué Jackie?/ Katnappe solo le da un beso de gato al pequeño Jackie, que solo queda aún más confundido y bastante incómodo.

"Mira, incluso tienes ese ridículo mechón rojo en tu cabeza, como Jack" Ashely dice riendo mientras acaricia el pequeño copete de Jackie, el cual frunce el ceño "*Risa* te ves igual de tierno que el cuándo te enfadas" Jack queda perplejo, no esperaba eso, Katnappe al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonroja.

"Valla, que bueno que nadie escucho" Katnappe ríe nerviosa pero de nuevo pone su atención en un perplejo jackie. Katnappe le entrega otro beso de gato al pequeño animalito sonriendo "Tú guardaras mi secreto ¿Verdad?"

Jack comienza a jugar con la idea de una travesura, después de todo, no tendrá otra oportunidad como esta. Sin pensarlo más, el pequeño jackie usa su lengua y lame los labios de Katnappe, la cual se sorprende pero luego sonríe divertida.

"Al menos tu tuviste las agallas de hacerlo, no como Jack" Jackie frunce el ceño, pero no le dura mucho, pues Katnappe lo acerca a su pecho en un cálido y delicado abrazo.

"Jack nunca se atreve, no es como si fuera a hacerle daño o a enfadarme, puede que antes si pero…" Jack entra en pánico, no esperaba toda esta información "No importa cuántas oportunidades le dé, nunca lo hace…" Katnappe queda en silencio durante unos momentos, pero no le toma mucho volver a sonreír mientras toma al pequeño Jackie y lo acerca a su rostro "Pero tú sí que tuviste las agallas" exclama Katnappe besando la mejilla del pequeño gato.

/Valla, esto no es lo que esperaba/ se dice a sí mismo el pequeño Jack, Katnappe siente un sabor familiar, el sabor a queso procesado, el polvo en el pelaje del pequeño animal es polvo de frituras. Ashley levanta la chaqueta de Jack y mira una bolsa de frituras de queso y una soda medio vacía.

"Supongo que será mejor quedarme aquí y cuidarte hasta que Jack regrese" Katnappe sonríe al pequeño Jackie que llevaba toda la semana sobreviviendo de sus alijos secretos de golosinas.

El pequeño jackie maúlla, intentando responder con desesperación /¡NO!, vete de mi casa/ Katnappe sonríe y responde "Savia que te gustaría la idea" Jack frunce el ceño y Katnappe lo pone en sus brazos de nuevo como si fuera una especie de recién nacido.

"¿Qué tal algo de leche?" pregunta la rubia mientras lleva a Jack hasta la cocina y lo deja en el mostrador de mármol en medio de la muy bien equipada habitación. Del refrigerador de dos puertas la chica toma un cartón de leche del cual toma un sorbo directo del envase. Después de limpiar su labios superior de leche, la chica rubia toma un plato hondo y le sirve un poco a Jackie. El pequeño jackie no puede evitar beber la leche dando pequeños lengüetazos que para Ashley solo le hacen ver más tierno.

Después de que ambos terminen con un cartón de leche y una lata de atún importado cada uno, Katnappe toma al pequeño y satisfecho Jackie en sus manos y sube a la segunda planta, donde fácilmente encuentra la habitación de Jack. El cuarto tiene posters de películas de horror y ciencia ficción en todas las paredes, hay libros y comics revueltos en el escritorio del ordenador, videojuegos y figuras de superhéroes de colección. Katnappe deja a Jackie en la cama de frazadas moradas mientras ella misma se acomoda en la cama.

/Genial, ahora de seguro que piensa que soy un nerd/ piensa el pequeño Jack frunciendo el ceño en molestia. "Valla pero que rarito" exclama Ashley sin molestarse en evitar que una risa se le escape.

"¿Qué pasa pequeño?" pregunta Katnappe al ver el ceño fruncido de Jack. La chica de disfraz de gato se acomoda de tal forma que queda con la espalda al aire y con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

El pequeño Gato solo bosteza y se acurruca entre las frazadas. Ashley lo toma en sus brazos y lo acerca a ella "No seas tan gruñón, no quise decir eso sobre Jack ¿Eso es lo que te molesto?" el pequeño Jack desvía la mirada para evitar los ojos de cachorro de Katnappe.

Finalmente Jack se rinde y maúlla sabiendo que Katnappe lo interpretara como una respuesta positiva, algo que ase para la poca sorpresa de Jack, el cual es estrujado en un abrazo empalagoso y cálido.

"Además, no es como si pensara todo eso de Jack, en realidad me parece algo… tierno" Jack maúlla de nuevo pese a saber que sus palabras no son comprensibles /¿Qué?/ "No tierno como tú" corrige Katnappe besando la mejilla del pequeño gato "Jack es lindo, en, lindo de humano" Jack levanta una ceja, incrédulo de lo que escucha y esperando que todo sea una pesadilla que ha durado demasiado.

Jack nota como la sonrisa de Katnappe se va obscureciendo hasta convertirse en una expresión que demarca algo de tristeza y frustración. Jack siente una punzada en su interior y se obliga a actuar en bien del humor de la chica gato. Tragando su poco orgullo que le queda maúlla para atraer la atención de Katnappe que acerca su rostro al del pequeño gato. Jack duda una última vez antes de lamer la nariz de Katnappe la cual vuelve a sonreír y estruja de nuevo al pequeño animal en un abrazo.

"Que tierno eres" expresa Katnappe por fin recostándose en la cama y con el pequeño Jack en sus brazos. "Buenas noches Jackie" Jack maúlla como respuesta antes de caer dormido. /Al menos es mejor que el sótano/

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y recuerden comentar, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos._**


End file.
